This protocol seeks to study the hypothesis that local leukocyte infiltration, even in a low-grade, clinically unsuspected osteomyelitis, may further impede the microcirculation, and that resolution of this infection with antibiotic therapy will improve microcirculatory flow. The long-term aim is to find interventions that will improve microangiopathy and accelerate ulcer healing to lower the alarming rate of amputations in diabetic limbs.